Spray More, Get More
by sas.90
Summary: Squints turn into predators when Seeley Booth sprays on some Axe. [Humour. I was inspired by the advert.]


**Title: **_Spray More, Get More_

**Genre: **_Humour_

**By: **_Sas.90_

_**Summary; **Squints turn into predators when Seeley Booth sprays on some Axe._

I got inspired by the advert lol._  
_

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Bones, obviously._**  
**

* * *

**Spray More, Get More.**

Seeley Booth whistled a happy melody as he strode confidently through the halls of the Jeffersonian. He stopped briefly when he reached the glass sliding doors that led to the Medico-legal lab and continued his walk as they slid open for him smoothly. He was in a particularly good mood today as he had a brand new case for his squints which meant he had a good excuse to see his favourite forensic anthropologist (even if Temperance Brennan was the only forensic anthropologist he really knew). He greeted Angela briefly as he passed by her office and then went straight for Bones' office. He opened the door with a swift movement and stepped inside.

''Morning Bones! We have a new..- Oh.'' He closed his mouth and let his eyes scan the large space, but quickly noticed that it was empty and that his partner was nowhere in sight. Booth turned around and walked back to Angela's office.

''Ange, have you seen..''

''She's just getting a cup of coffee, Booth.'' The artist said before he could fully finish his sentence. She walked over to him and smiled.

''What are you wearing?'' Booth looked at her with confusion in his brown eyes. What kind of question was that?

''Uh. Clothes?'' He responded, but the artist shook her head and stepped closer to him.

''No that's not what I mean. Is that Axe, Booth?'' She reached out and took hold of the collar of his crisp white shirt, sniffing gently. An audible sigh escaped her glossed lips, causing Booth to step away from her quickly.

''I'm gonna find Bones.'' He told her and he left her office as fast as he coud while giving a small shiver.

''Seeley!'' Booth spun around upon hearing his first name and faced Cam who was holding a stack of files in her arms.

''Do you have a minute? I need you to sign some things for me.'' She handed him the files and Booth let out a small noise at the weight of the amount of paper.

''Now? I kind of needed Bones. We have a new case.'' Cam smiled and placed her hand on his arm, leaning closer to him.

''Why have her though, when you can have me?'' She brought her face closer to his chest and inhaled deeply causing Booth to open and close his mouth several times in shock. After several times of acting like a fish in desperate need of water he regained his composure and placed the files back into the pathologists' arms.

''No, I –'' The voice of his favourite forensic anthropologist kept him from speaking any more.

''Booth! You're early. Do we have a new case?'' As Booth turned to face her the smile on her face faded and her jaw dropped slightly.

''Oh my God.'' The styrofoam cup she was holding slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. The black coffee spattered all across the linoleum floor and also over Booth's shoes and pants. Booth slowly glanced from the dark liquid on his shoes to his partner. She walked towards him and a new smile appeared face. One that he hadn't seen before on her lips.

''Booth, let me clean that up for you.'' Suddenly a pair of hands gripped onto Booth's arm and pulled him away from his partner.

''I'll do it. Dr. Brennan go back to – ''

''Booth! You stud I've got tissues!'' Angela's voice rang out through the lab accompanied by the clicking of her heels as she ran towards the small group. Booth slowly started to back away as all three of the women moved closer to him, like predators moving in on their prey.

--

Booth shook his head and quickly placed the deodorant spray back onto the shelf. Not a good idea. He moved to the right and reached up, grabbing a deodorant of nivea for men. His usual choice. He didn't see why he had to change it anyway, this one worked just fine. He put the deodorant in his trolley and walked off, smiling slightly as he thought of his daydream again. Luckily something like that would never happen in real life.

* * *

_Notes; I had some fun writing this, let me know if you had fun reading it. x_


End file.
